


La apuesta

by amandabeicker



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Redfield siempre se ha enorgullecido de ser uno de los mejores tiradores de la BSAA, lo suficiente para apostar sobre ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tiempo compartido

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenienteross (ada)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/gifts).



> Vengo con esto por todo el morro, porque está escrito para una petición por la celebración de los 15 años de Resident Evil, que me hizo hace como CUATRO AÑOS (SHAME ON ME). Ella quería un Chris/Jill donde pasen tiempo juntos, o salgan a cenar y sean adorables; y al final la cosa se me ha alargado a un twoshot. ¡Espero que te guste, guapa!♥ Situado pre/post RE5.

**I. Tiempo compartido**   
  


_“And it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you”_

**(You and Me, Lifehouse)**

  
  
_¡BANG!_  
  
El disparo sonó amplificado en la soledad del campo de tiro. Chris bajó el arma lentamente, con un diminuto gesto de fastidio colándose entre sus labios, sin apartar la vista del lugar donde, a escasos centímetros del objetivo móvil, se había estrellado la bala. Había errado por muy poco, pero, inexplicablemente, era ya el segundo fallo del día. Aquello no solía pasarle, y Chris se encontró preguntándose si no estaría perdiendo facultades con el paso de los años.  
  
Para no faltar a la verdad, la cuestión no le estaba molestando tanto como habría cabido suponer. Era una de aquellas mañanas repletas de sol y de agradable calma, y, quizá, aquello compensaba con creces su falta de destreza. O quizá era más bien por la compañía. Sea como fuere, estaba siendo una jornada inmejorable, de aquellas cuyo recuerdo era reconfortante evocar cuando uno estaba en medio de una misión repleto de barro, suciedad y con el cansancio haciéndose patente en todos los músculos del cuerpo. Chris estaba seguro de que iba a ser un recuerdo al que aferrarse en el futuro, aunque no era consciente de hasta qué punto.  
  
La imagen central de la escena era, por supuesto, _ella_ , todo sonrisas y miradas cálidas. Los brillantes rayos de sol que bañaban la galería de tiro arrancaban destellos color castaño claro del fino pelo de Jill mientras ella, a su lado, apuntaba hacia el otro lado del campo con serena concentración. Cuando la bala impactó en el centro de su objetivo de forma magistral, Jill se volvió hacia él, quitándose las orejeras y mirándole con la satisfacción y la sonrisa reflejándosele en los ojos. Chris la recordaría así infinidad de veces.  
  
—Tengo la sensación de que hoy puede ser mi día de suerte —comentó ella, señalando distraídamente la ajustada diferencia del marcador—. No sé por qué.  
  
—No es por chulearme, pero te recuerdo que soy bastante bueno en esto —soltó Chris, cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Tengo varios trofeos que lo demuestran.  
  
—Cierto. Lamento decir que tendrás que defender ese primer puesto, señor Redfield.  
  
—Tú tendrás que ser bastante buena para arrebatármelo, señorita Valentine —aseguró él.  
  
Jill dejó escapar una carcajada: —Creo que eso puedo hacerlo sin problemas.  
  
—Te veo muy confiada en tus posibilidades.  
  
—Por supuesto. ¿Nos apostamos algo? ¿Una cena, tal vez? —Al ver que Chris apartaba la mirada momentáneamente, decidió presionar un poco más—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no te atreves, señor tirador experto?  
  
—De acuerdo, me parece bien —repuso Chris al momento, con la seguridad que le otorgaba su intachable historial—. No quería aprovecharme de ti y estaba dándote tiempo para echarte atrás, pero tú lo has querido.  
  
—Muy bien. —Jill dibujó una sonrisa en los labios, y le tendió la mano con aire fingidamente formal. Él se la estrechó, y el contacto con la suave piel le provocó un diminuto cosquilleo en algún lugar del estómago—. Ahora ya es oficial, así que nada de hacer concesiones. ¡Dispara!  
  
Chris levantó el arma una vez más, con los ojos puestos en la diana y la respiración haciéndosele pesada en el pecho. Jill le miraba fijamente, con la carcajada plantada en los labios y la ligera brisa agitando su pelo. Toda ella sonrisas y ojos azules. Chris se dio cuenta que no podía (ni quería) apartar la vista de ella.  
  
¿Cuándo había pasado esto?  
  
—¡Vamos, Chris!  
  
—Me estás poniendo nervioso con tanta prisa.  
  
—Mira que eres lento, ¿cuánto tiempo necesitas para apuntar? Si esto fuera una situación de peligro real, ya estaríamos muertos —se burló ella. Se colocó las orejeras otra vez, volvió a alzar el arma y apuntó hacia su propio objetivo—. Espero que nunca tengas que volver a salvarme el culo.  
  
Jill disparó un nuevo proyectil, que impactó en su objetivo con un sonoro golpe metálico. Chris intentó quitársela de la cabeza, respirando profundamente y concentrándose en el blanco móvil.  
  
Entonces apretó el gatillo.

  
  
**II. La verdad no hace ruido**  
  
Al día siguiente, el cuartel general de la división Norteamericana de la BSAA empezó la jornada laboral con un ambiente distendido muy similar al de la anterior. Chris Redfield había llegado a primera hora de la mañana; algunos minutos tarde, como era su costumbre, pero siendo tan temprano hubiera sido difícil culparle. Aún estaba en proceso de poner un poco de orden en todo el papeleo de su escritorio cuando su compañera apareció por la puerta del cuartel.  
  
Aquella mañana Jill estaba recuperando horas extras realizadas, por lo que se había permitido llegar alrededor de una hora más tarde. En realidad, llevaba haciéndolo toda la semana, pero es que las horas extras también habían sido bastante abundantes en los últimos días. Chris había observado que a Jill le sentaba muy bien dormir aquellos minutos extra, puesto que llevaba toda la semana apareciendo por la puerta con muy buena cara y con una sonrisa preciosa.  
  
Cuando apareció aquella mañana por el cuartel general, con dos tazas de café para llevar en las manos, aquellos ojos risueños se posaron directamente en él.  
  
—Buenos días —susurró Jill, cálidamente—. Estaba bastante segura que habrías llegado tarde y no te habría dado tiempo de pasarte a buscar café. No me lo agradecerás lo suficiente.  
  
—Cómo me conoces —repuso él, con una sonrisa que le salió sola. Aceptó el vaso de plástico, y Jill se marchó canturreando en dirección a su mesa.  
  
—Veo que estamos de buen humor hoy —comentó Chris.  
  
—Por supuesto. No todos los días se gana al gran maestro en una competición de tiro —se burló ella. Su coleta castaña se movió de un lado a otro cuando se dejó caer suavemente en la silla de su escritorio y encendió el ordenador.  
  
Chris puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio. No habían pasado ni diez minutos, y los eventos del día anterior ya habían vuelto a alcanzarle.  
  
—Ya te lo he dicho. Me estaba dando el sol directamente —refunfuñó él.  
  
—Eso es lo que dices tú, pero yo pude disparar sin ningún problema.  
  
Jill estaba de muy buen humor y, por mucho enfado que fingiera, Chris disfrutaba viéndola sonreír. No podía haber nada comparable con el placer que sentía con aquellas pequeñas bromas día tras día, con tantas cosas compartidas y tantas jornadas de trabajo amenizadas con su compañía. Chris no podría haber imaginado nadie con quien hubiera preferido estar.  
  
Sin saber exactamente por qué, Chris se encontró preguntándose si la vida no podría ser siempre así.  
  
—Algo me dice que vas a intentar que olvide todo esto, pero no vas a poder —soltó ella, risueña—. Espero que al menos hayas reservado ya lugar para la cena. No intentes disimular.  
  
—Eso está hecho —repuso Chris—. Ya que lo mencionas, he hecho esta mañana reserva en un restaurante del centro. ¿Te parece bien saldar nuestra deuda el sábado?  
  
—Claro —dijo Jill—. Así me gusta. Que no creas que vas a poder escaquearte.  
  
—Ni siquiera lo intentaría —aseguró Chris, y lo decía de verdad.  
  
Jill le dedicó una última mirada, una de aquellas tan intensas y bonitas que a Chris le arrancaban la respiración, y se volvió hacia el papeleo de su escritorio, empezando a guardar mentalmente información acerca de su próxima misión. Seguramente la apuesta y el tema hubieran dado mucho más de sí, y Jill hubiera pasado lo que quedaba de la semana recordándoselo cada cierto tiempo, y toda la noche de la cena picándole sutilmente, con la inevitable sonrisa divertida colándose entre sus labios. Chris no se lo hubiera tomado mal, incluso le hubiera seguido el juego, y quizá después la hubiera invitado a una copa que a saber a dónde podía llevarles.  
  
Pero no llegaron a ir.  
  
Aquel fin de semana, el maître del restaurante más famoso de la ciudad se vio obligado a dejar una de sus valiosas mesas vacía. Pocos días antes, el cuerpo de Jill se perdía entre una lluvia de cristales mientras Chris gritaba su nombre con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.


	2. El truco consiste en seguir respirando

 

 

 

**III. El truco consiste en seguir respirando**

  
_“Take what you need and be on your way_  
_But stop crying your heart out”_

**(Oasis)**

  
Chris Redfield siempre había sido un hombre de extremos, y la muerte de Jill no hizo sino acentuar el alcance de todo su potencial de autodestrucción. Se dejó caer muy abajo, sumido en una neblina de desazón que lo cubría todo hasta donde podía alcanzar la vista y que no parecía tener principio ni final. Los primeros meses estuvo intratable, sin poder ver más allá del escritorio de su compañera vacía, de las botellas de alcohol y de la imagen de Jill escapándosele de entre los dedos y perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la caída.  
  
Después, la rabia desapareció y simplemente se quedó vacío, incapaz de reaccionar ante nada ni nadie. Como si él también estuviera muerto, pero por dentro.  
  
—Tenemos una misión en África —susurró un día alguien cuya cara apenas se molestó en reconocer.  
  
Y Chris dejó escapar una bocanada de aire, como si en realidad la idea de salir en una misión de campo fuera lo mejor que podría haberle pasado.  
  
Un objetivo. Eso era lo que necesitaba.  
  
  
**IV. Debes ir allí para volver**  
  
Cuando descubrió a Jill allí, bajo el influjo de Wesker y devolviéndole una mirada que ya no reconocía, se le escapó media vida por la boca. Luchar contra ella fue una de las cosas más difíciles que tuvo que hacer nunca pero, cuando Jill se dejó caer al suelo, ya sin el dispositivo de control, y puso la vista en él, Chris supo que volvía a ser ella.  
  
La estrechó entre sus brazos, sosteniéndola con la misma suavidad con que sujetaría una figura de cristal; sin poder evitar fijarse en las sangrantes marcas de su pecho, en lo demacrado de su cara y en el finísimo pelo rubio. Sus manos aferraban suavemente la tela sucia, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo que había tras ella, recreándose en la sensación como si en cualquier momento fuera a descubrir que no era real y Jill fuera a desvanecerse ante sus ojos.  
  
—Chris…  
  
Ella pronunció su nombre, con el aire y el cariño escapándose de entre los labios; y él volvió a perderse en aquellos ojos azules que tiempo atrás le devolvían sonrisas entre informe e informe, como si fueran lo único que había.  
  
Como si el tiempo hubiera dejado de correr.  
  
  
**V. Hoy mejor que ayer**  
  
La primera vez que Jill Valentine pudo volver a poner los pies en las oficinas de la BSAA era un día normal, de los más rutinarios y repletos de burocracia que podían existir. Los meses que habían seguido al regreso de Kijuju habían sido duros; meses de inconsciencia retratados en las frías líneas de un informe psicológico y de un plan de rehabilitación que parecía alargarse en el tiempo cada vez más. Sobre todo, había sido aceptar lo que había pasado.  
  
Pero el largo camino la había llevado de vuelta allí y, aunque quizá nunca volviera a estar lista para misiones de campo, eso por ahora le bastaba. Volver a la BSAA, aunque fuera como apoyo táctico o con labores puramente de despacho, era en sí un gran paso.  
  
El lugar estaba prácticamente como lo recordaba, sin ningún cambio apreciable a pesar del evidente paso del tiempo. Sus ojos recorrieron la luminosa estancia, respirando profundamente ante aquella sensación extraña, de alegría y nostalgia a la vez. A su izquierda, una figura borrosa dejó caer un fajo de papeles sobre la mesa, sin ningún tipo de cuidado, con los ojos fijos en ella. Chris recorrió los metros que les separaban a zancadas y, sin mediar palabra, la rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos. La fina figura de Jill tembló ligeramente bajo su abrazo, cálida y aún frágil.  
  
—Chris… —acertó a decir ella, con un nudo en la garganta.  
  
—Me alegra verte aquí —susurró él, contra su pelo, con la voz toda calidez y a punto de rompérsele a media sílaba—. Bienvenida a casa.  
  
Y Jill no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, una de las que pueden alejar cualquier mal pensamiento con sólo proponérselo.  
  
La sensación de _hogar_ , fuertemente anclada en su pecho, ya no desapareció.  
  
  
**VI. Que se desaten las fuerzas**

 _What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive_  
_I can’t keep up and I can’t back down, I’ve been losing so much time_

**(You and Me, Lifehouse)**

  
—Eres un tramposo, Chris Redfield.  
  
Chris se preguntó si había oído bien. Se tomó unos segundos antes de levantar la vista del ordenador de su escritorio en las oficinas de la BSAA, alzando las cejas con sorpresa ante aquella provocación tan gratuita.  
  
—...¿perdón?  
  
Jill le devolvió una mirada risueña. Estaba apoyada en la esquina de la mesa del escritorio, con los brazos cruzados sobre la camiseta y el flequillo cayéndole por encima de los ojos. El pelo, recogido en una coleta y ya volviendo paulatinamente a recuperar su habitual color castaño, le caía por encima del hombro. Ambas manos se aferraban a un fajo de carpetas cuidadosamente alineadas, lo que hacía pensar que estaba a punto de entrar a alguna reunión.  
  
—¿Crees que no me acuerdo de que aún me debes una cena? —soltó entonces ella, con un tono de disgusto evidentemente fingido a través del cual se percibía la risa—. A eso se le llama escaquearse.  
  
Chris entrecerró los ojos en un gesto de profundo desconcierto.  
  
—Se le llama ‘no tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando’ —alegó, confuso. No pudo evitar esbozar una mueca burlona cuando siguió hablando—. Ya sabes que te invito a cenar cuando quieras, no tienes por qué seguir esta estrategia tan lamentable.  
  
—¿Qué? ¿¡Cómo puede ser que no te acuerdes!? —exclamó Jill, con la carcajada empezando a tomar forma en sus finos labios—. Tú, yo. El campo de tiro. Tu aplastante derrota.  
  
Chris se quedó inmóvil, asaltado por la imagen suelta de un tímido recuerdo que empezaba a acudir a su mente. Los blancos móviles en el soleado campo de tiro. Jill, sonriéndole como salida de un sueño, con el viento revolviéndole el pelo y los ojos brillantes. Las bromas descaradas y el (¿quizá?) flirteo encubierto. La apuesta que vergonzosamente había acabado perdiendo.  
  
Hacía mucho que no pensaba en aquella mañana.  
  
—Perdona, no…—susurró él, en un suspiro, embargado por la escena—. No me acordaba.  
  
—Eso me parecía —afirmó ella, con los labios apretados en una sonrisa divertida. Se levantó de la mesa, sin dejar de mirarle; y él aprovechó los segundos extra para pensar mientras fingía terminar la frase que había dejado a medias en el procesador de textos.  
  
—¿Y a qué hora dices que te viene bien que nos veamos el viernes?  
  
Jill se dio la vuelta y alzó las cejas, complacida: —Así me gusta —repuso, burlona.  
  
—¿Qué pensabas? Soy un hombre de palabra, señorita Valentine —recordó él, guiñándole un ojo descaradamente.  
  
Jill sonrió con suavidad, y él no dejó de mirarla hasta que su figura se perdió tras la puerta de uno de los despachos.  
  
  
**VII. Cada noche es una historia diferente**

_“There is a fine line between recklessness and courage“_

**(Paul McCartney)**

  
Estaba siendo una noche inmejorable, con el cálido viento de finales de mayo y el cielo despejado dando paso a unas más que escasas estrellas. Chris no había reflexionado mucho a la hora de elegir el restaurante, y habían acabado en una terraza que podría ser definida como vistosa aunque no excesivamente elegante. De todas formas, era justo afirmar que la comida había sido bastante decente, y eso ya era mucho decir para los estándares en los que se movía cualquier local de la ciudad.  
  
Tras la cena, habían decidido dar una vuelta por el paseo en busca de un lugar donde tomar algo, y al final el rumbo se había tornado errático, irrelevante, con ambos prestando más atención a la conversación plagada de risas que a la dirección de sus pasos. Las luces de las farolas del paseo iluminaban sus caras con luz amarillenta, dándole al momento un aire íntimo y acogedor. Jill caminaba lentamente, con la coleta ondeando tras ella y la sonrisa perenne esbozándose entre sus labios.  
  
Chris no podía apartar los ojos de ella.  
  
—Tengo que admitir que la velada no ha estado nada mal —comentaba Jill, con tono distendido—. Dos puntos para el señor.  
  
Chris hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia: —Pero no la des por acabada tan rápido, que la noche no ha hecho más que empezar. ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?  
  
Jill dejó escapar una carcajada sorprendida: —Doy gracias a que mañana sea sábado. Ir a trabajar sin dormir es algo para lo que he perdido la práctica.  
  
—¿”Trabajar sin dormir”? —repitió Chris, con fingido asombro—. Vaya, vaya, Jill Valentine. Eres una caja de sorpresas.  
  
—Nunca fui mucho de salir por ahí, a decir verdad. Pero trasnochar… eso ya es otra cosa —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros desenfadadamente—. Me alegro de que al final hayamos encontrado el momento para hacer algo juntos. Por supuesto, también me alegro de haber podido cobrarme la apuesta. _Por fin._  
  
—Ya dicen que todo lo bueno se hace esperar, ¿no? —soltó él, guiñándole el ojo con descaro.  
  
Jill volvió a sonreír de aquella forma dulce y encantadora: —Eso sin duda —aceptó ella, con suavidad. Su expresión adquirió un aire de cierta gravedad, y pareció que cogía aire antes de seguir hablando—. También quería darte las gracias. Ya sabes, por todo. No estaríamos aquí de no ser por ti.  
  
Él negó con la cabeza, pillado a contrapié por la declaración, y el aire se le escapó de entre los labios. Pensar en el periodo en que había creído a Jill desaparecida para siempre nunca dejaba de ser doloroso.  
  
Chris no era muy bueno con las palabras, eso era de una veracidad indudable. De hecho, sería bastante justo decir que era malísimo. Nunca era capaz de poner en frases las cosas importantes, ni decir las palabras justas en el momento preciso. La sensación de que algún día se arrepentiría de no haberlo hecho no acababa de desaparecer de su pecho.  
  
Nadie dijo que fuera a ser fácil.  
  
—Mira. —Chris tragó saliva y respiró profundamente, dispuesto a coger carrerilla verbal—. Cuando pasó… aquello… y… y tú desapareciste… yo…  
  
—¡Chris! —El nombre salió de los labios de Jill como una súplica, como si la simple mención de todo lo ocurrido pudiera atraer demonios con los que no quería cruzarse. Cuando Chris puso los ojos en ella, parecía ligeramente turbada—. No hablemos de eso, por favor.  
  
Él suspiró, derrotado antes de empezar: —De acuerdo —aceptó; y, cuando volvió a hablar, su tono había recuperado su habitual ligereza—. De todas formas, hablar nunca ha sido mi estilo.  
  
—¿En serio? —El color fue volviendo poco a poco a las pálidas mejillas de Jill. Le miró, burlona—. ¿Y se puede saber cuál es tu estilo?  
  
—Creía que después de tanto tiempo estaba claro. Soy más de actuar primero, y hablar después.  
  
—¡No me lo creo! —exclamó ella—. Después de tantos años interpretando tus gruñidos, cualquiera diría que eras un gran orador.  
  
Chris dejó escapar una carcajada: —Mi innegable don para la retórica te sorprendería.  
  
Jill le devolvió la sonrisa, casi sin quererlo. Había algo en el brillo de sus ojos que destilaba una sensación cálida, familiar, agradable.  
  
—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres encantador? —susurró entonces ella suavemente.  
  
—Alguna que otra vez— bromeó Chris—. En mis tiempos me funcionó bastante bien con las chicas.  
  
Jill alzó las cejas elocuentemente: —¿En serio? ¿Y te funcionaba también lo de ser un completo desastre y olvidarte de las citas?  
  
—Si te refieres al episodio del campo de tiro y a nuestra apuesta, te diré que procuro olvidar mis aplastantes derrotas —repuso él, divertido—. Me hago viejo, Jill. Me temo que en la próxima misión vas a tener que salvarme el culo más de lo habitual. Te pido perdón por adelantado.  
  
—Descuida —susurró ella, con los labios curvándose en una ligera sonrisa—. Siempre te tengo en mi campo de visión.  
  
Chris parpadeó repetidamente y tragó saliva. Algo (y no sabía precisar exactamente qué) le decía que habían dejado de hablar de combate.  
  
—Verás, Jill…  
  
Ella le sonrió, y algo en su expresión le dijo a Chris que su mejor opción era dejar la frase inacabada, eternamente en el aire, como siempre había debido estar. Había un brillo especial en los ojos de Jill, una calidez muy distinta en la forma en que le miraba.  
  
Y, sin que ninguno de los dos mediara palabra (después de todo, nunca las habían necesitado), Jill se acercó a él resueltamente y, poniéndole una mano en la mejilla, se puso de puntillas y le atrajo hacia ella. Sus labios chocaron en un cálido beso, arrancándole a Chris un suspiro sorprendido y provocándole una sensación de vértigo que se extendía por todo el cuerpo, colapsando sus sentidos. Luego, entrecerró los ojos, concentrándose en la suavidad de sus labios, en la calidez de la cintura de Jill entre sus brazos, en el agradable aroma de su champú. Se besaron lentamente al principio, pero poco a poco la intensidad fue creciendo, profundizando el beso con insistencia y casi con desesperación, con el peso de todos los años pasados apremiando cada nuevo encuentro de sus labios.  
  
A Chris le pareció algo tan natural que, aunque fuera la primera vez que la besaba, parecía extraño pensar que no lo hubieran hecho desde siempre.  
  
Cuando se separaron, aún tan cerca que la calidez de sus respiraciones aún les rozaba la piel, a Chris le costó un par de segundos de más volver a entreabrir los ojos.  
  
—Creo que es la mayor sorpresa que me has dado nunca —susurró él, a escasos centímetros de sus labios.  
  
—Aún te quedan muchas cosas para descubrir de mí, señor Redfield—repuso ella, risueña.  
  
Él dejó escapar la carcajada, sin poder remediarlo: —Tengo una idea —murmuró—. ¿Qué te parece otra competición de tiro mañana?  
  
Y, por mucho que hubieran pasado para llegar hasta aquel momento, por muchos años de tortuosa trayectoria que hubieran necesitado para acabar allí, Chris sintió que todo había valido la pena por escuchar la suave risa que Jill le dedicó como respuesta.  
  
—Mañana pues.


End file.
